


The Frog Prince

by ajaeprince



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeprince/pseuds/ajaeprince
Summary: based on the fairy tale





	The Frog Prince

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, there lived a young and handsome prince who owned a little golden ball. The prince’s name was Jaehyun and Prince Jaehyun loved his little golden ball so much; it was his favorite toy. He would play with some of the guards or even alone; as long as he was with his golden ball, he was happy. 

One day, Prince Jaehyun was playing alone in the forest. He was throwing the little ball up in the air and catching it swiftly in his palm each time. Wanting some more excitement, he ran up the hill near the abandoned well. He threw the ball up as high as he could and then, anticipating where it could fall. Had he been paying more close attention, he would have seen the small glitter fall a few more feet away from where he stood but it was far too late when he heard the telltale plop of something hitting the water. 

“Oh no!” He cried as eh ran to the well. He could see the tiny speck of gold speedily being eaten by the darkness of the bottom of the well. 

Many thoughts came flying in and out of the young prince’s mind as he stared down the deep and dark well. Should he climb down? But there were no rocks to grab a hold of. Should he just jump into the well? But it was too dangerous. Should he go and call the guards to fetch his ball? But it was too trivial to ask of such men who protect the kingdom and besides, Jaehyun was a prince and he should know how to retrieve such simple things; he should start learning, at least. 

In his panic, he did not notice how he was muttering to himself repeatedly as if it were a chant, “What do I do?” 

He looked up to the sky and said, “Heaven, grant me this one wish: that I may be reunited with my most prized possession. In return, I shall do whatever You ask of me.” 

“Whatever?” a voice asked. 

Jaehyun, still looking up, answered, “Yes, whatever! You need only ask. If my golden ball comes back safe in my hands, I will forever be indebted to you.” 

“So your ball… the one you were playing with a while ago? The golden ball?” 

Jaehyun’s face lighted up once again, “Yes! That’s the one!” 

He jumped up when he felt something cold and damp near his hand. 

“I’m down here,” the voice said. 

Jaehyun looked around. The voice said, “I’m on top of the well… near where you were sitting.” 

Jaehyun could not see anything but a frog on top of the well. 

“Are you?” 

“Yes, I’m the one you were talking to,” it answered. 

“You’re a frog.” 

“Very observant,” the frog remarked before croaking. “Sorry, it’s hard to contro— ribbit!” 

“You’re a frog.” 

“Yes,” The frog replied patiently. “You already said that. Now, if I get you the golden ball, you’ll do whatever I ask?” 

Jaehyun thought for a moment. He did say that he would do anything for his golden ball but this was a frog who was offering him its services. 

“Yeah, sure,” he coolly replied. 

“If I get your ball for you,” the frog stated, “you’ll be my friend.” 

“Your friend? You, a frog?” 

“Yes,” the frog said. If it had a human face, Jaehyun could swear it was smiling at that moment. “You’ll be my friend and I can stay over at your place. We could eat together, sleep together, play together. We will be friends.” 

If Jaehyun was honest, the thought kind of disgusted him. Sharing his food with a frog? He could imagine the bacteria and the diseases he was going to get. 

Hesitantly, he replied dragging the words, “Sure, okay. I guess we can be friends.” 

The frog jumped up and down before saying, “Okay! The well is pretty deep so it might take me a while but wait for me. I’ll get that ball for you.” 

“Sure, pal,” Jaehyun said trying out the word. 

The frog croaked. Funny... Jaehyun thought he could tell just from the croak that the frog was very excited. It was a different croak from when they started talking. 

Jaehyun sat with his back to the well. He looked up at the sky and laughed quietly to himself. He knew animals could talk because his friends told him about their big brothers saving damsels in distress. The women could talk to animals and that helped them out a bit before they were rescued. They would make the birds hang the laundry... make the rats clean the house… and now Jaehyun was making a frog get his golden ball. 

The sky was darkening and Jaehyun was getting more and more anxious about his ball. Could the frog really get the ball? The frog might have died down there, making his golden ball forever lost. That would be upsetting. 

Jaehyun sat up and looked down the deep well. “Hey, frog! Is everything ok?” 

There were some gargling noises that started after he asked. Jaehyun could not really understand. He looked around and saw a rope. It was not a long enough for him to go down himself; he could tie it around his waist and the rope could only get him a quarter of the way down. The rope, however, was long enough that from the being tied to the beam on the well, it could reach the surface of the water; at least, Jaehyun thought so because he tried to be violent throwing it down to hear a splash. 

“Hey, frog! Tug on the rope if you’re having trouble getting out. I’ll pull you out.” 

He felt a slight tug on the rope but he could not be sure. It might be the wind or the ripples that his splashing made a while ago. 

“Are you tugging?” 

He just heard some gargling noises and an ever so slightly stronger tug on the rope. 

“Okay, I’m pulling you out. Grab tight!” 

Jaehyun was laughing as he tried to heave as he pulled because the truth was, the frog felt like nothing at all but he wanted to be dramatic. 

“That was hard work, frog,” Jaehyun said. “Lucky for you that I’m very strong.” 

The frog made some noise then he leaped down to the grass and puked. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened then his lips curved in disgust. The frog puked his golden ball along with its saliva and a few bugs. 

“Ca—” 

But whatever the frog was going to say was cut short because Jaehyun made use of its back rubbing off the sticky saliva from his golden ball. As soon as he was done, Jaehyun started running back to the castle. 

Back in the castle, Jaehyun was already  enjoying his dinner with his father and mother when a guard interrupted them. 

“Your majesties, my apologies for the interruption but there is someone at the door for Prince Jaehyun.” 

“Someone?” Jaehyun asked. “Is it anyone of my friends?” 

“It said that it was your friend.” 

“It?” Jaehyun asked. “You know all my friends. Do you not recognize the one at the door?” 

“I’m afraid I’m not well acquainted with any of your animal friends, sire.” 

“Animal friend?” Jaehyun asked but he already knew. 

“Yes, sire. It is a frog at the door for you, Prince Jaehyun.” 

“A frog!” The king exclaimed. “What business do you have with a talking frog, my son?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Jaehyun sighed. “I’ll deal with this.” 

Jaehyun got up and walked to the door. He cracked it open a tiny bit and crouched down. “What are you doing here?” He hissed. 

“What do you mean?” The frog asked. “I’m hungry so I went to my friend’s place to eat. Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

“No,” Jaehyun replied with a scowl. “Don’t embarrass me. Just leave.” 

“What would I do that would be embarrassing?” But as it asked the question, Jaehyun already shut the door. He made his way back to his seat at the table and then Gustav, the guard interrupted him again. 

“So very sorry, sire but the frog said it would not leave until it talks to you once more.” 

Jaehyun stomped to the door and upon opening it, he snarled, “What?” 

But before Jaehyun could make any more movement, the frog already made its way into the hall between the Jaehyun’s legs. 

“Gustav, get that frog out of here,” Jaehyun commanded, running back to the table. 

But the frog was already at the table before the presence of the king himself. 

“Wait,” the king commanded. “This frog was telling me something.” 

“As I was saying your majesty before I was rudely interrupted,” the frog said looking pointedly at Jaehyun. 

“What the—” 

“Silence. Let the frog speak.” The king’s booming voice echoed around the hall. 

“The prince was in distress this afternoon because his golden ball fell into the well. I overheard him talking about it and he promised me that we would be friends if I retrieve his precious ball. So, I did that. And now, your majesty, I’m tired and in need of rest so I humbly ask of you if I could stay the night. I won’t use up much space.” 

“Son, is this true?” 

Jaehyun was silent. He knew what he looked like — a jerk. So, he answered drawing it out, “Yes, father.” 

“No son of mine is going to break a promise. Now, treat your friend to a meal at our table and let it sleep on your bed.” 

“My bed?” 

“It’s plenty of space. I’d also like you to treat your friend better than this.” 

“Fine,” Jaehyun muttered and scooped up the frog. He carried it to his seat and a servant placed another plate on the table for the frog. 

It gobbled up the mashed potatoes. It even stuck out its tongue to catch the piece of pork on Jaehyun’s fork just as the prince was about to take a bite. 

“Have you no manners?” 

“Manners? What is that? Is manners like… keeping promises? Like, politely inviting your friend inside when it’s cold and raining outside? Like, not shutting the door at your friend’s face?” 

Jaehyun grumbled. 

“What was that?” 

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun said clearer. 

“Okay, but I still don’t trust you. You’re not a reliable friend.” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and left the table. 

“Where are you going?” his father asked. 

Even with the distance that the length of the table provided, Jaehyun could still hear the king’s booming voice that he feared since childhood. 

“To my—” 

“Is your friend finished eating?” 

“Are you finished?” Jaehyun whispered to the frog to which the frog answered with a shake of its head. 

“If he isn’t, you’re not going anywhere. I’ve just had enough of your poor behavior. You should treat your friends with respect, young man.” 

Jaehyun slid back into his chair wordlessly and wordlessly did he treat the frog as it climbed into his palm. Wordlessly, Jaehyun carried it into its room and placed it on the other side of his bed. 

He left it for a moment to change into his sleeping clothes but when he came back, he found the frog muffledly croaking under the sheets. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Do you want your own room?” 

“No,” the frog said with another croak. 

“Then, what is it?” 

“It seems that I have been too selfish.” 

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked suspiciously. Had this frog called on its friends and there were now more of them in his room? Where could they be hiding? 

“Your father had scolded you infront of everyone because of me. I feel bad.” 

Jaehyun sat on the floor looking up at the frog, “It’s not your fault. It was wrong of me to promise something I didn’t think I could fulfill.” 

“What do you mean?” the frog asked. “Do you really not want to be my friend?” 

“Well, it’s my first time having a friend who relies on me like this. None of my friends stay long to eat or sleep here. They’re always just passing by, in a hurry to fulfill a quest… we only communicate with letters when they have time to send ravens… or news from the messengers they sent but it’s mostly about war, stuff like that,” Jaehyun trailed off. 

“I haven’t had a friend too,” the frog said. 

“You don’t meet a lot of frogs in the forest?” Jaehyun joked. 

“They’re frogs. They croak; they don’t talk.” 

“Well, it’s late,” Jaehyun said standing up. “You better get some sleep.” He tucked in the frog and for a second, he hovered over the frog contemplating on a thought. Then, he just went for it. He kissed the frog on its forehead and whispered, “Sweet dreams.” 

Suddenly, a bright light emanated from the frog and the frog grew and grew. Jaehyun ran to open the door and ask for help but the frog spoke and said, “Don’t call anyone.” 

“Something’s happening. We need help.” When he looked back at the frog, it was gone and in its place sat another young man just like him without any clothes. 

“It’s me,” the man said. “My name is Jibeom. I was cursed to be a frog by a witch. The only thing that could turn me back into a human is true love’s kiss.” 

“That’s wild,” Jaehyun said. 

Together, Jaehyun and Jibeom lived happily ever after. They bantered a lot but that was how they would always be. 


End file.
